


Sonnet

by EXIDreamcatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Kim Minji is someone who writes poems in her spare time to release stress. Her works has been published under the pseudonym “JiU” in poetry collection books.Kim Yoohyeon is a mystery.CharactersMinji — poet under the pseudonym “JiU”, office job as a cover. Stingy.Handong — An expat from China who has too much time in her hands. Minji’s only best friend. Rich af.Yoohyeon — housemates with Siyeon, Dami, Gahyeon and Bora, struggling to graduate because she’s too lazy, brattyBora — supportive friend, all rounder, she performs with Siyeon in plays sometimesLee sistersSiyeon — rich, owns the house her friends lives in, well-connected, singerYubin — college student, dreams to be a producer in the futureGahyeon — baby genius, most responsible adult in the house
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiuperior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuperior/gifts).



> I wrote this last year and originally planned it to be a social media AU but I decided to post it here instead. Enjoy reading! And don’t forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it. You can also tell me what you think about it. Thank you!

Kim Minji loves creative writing. It’s to the point that she’d even claim to be one of Shakespeare’s descendants. She loved how the words would just flow out of her system, the challenge it brings because of the rules and how it can be interpreted differently by the reader, it’s what does it for her. 

Poetry is the only thing she would physically write as it holds a deeper meaning, it was as if her sorrows were being written away. Then whenever she goes back to read it again, it gives off a different feeling, depending on her mood.

Magical.

Her sanctuary.

Her whole world.

Poetry.

Where no one had the time nor effort to even bother to solve the many riddles she’s ingrained in them, she lives to not be understood. It’s a nice way to express yourself yet not fully reveal what you are. It’s that very fact why she prefers being alone, in the beauty of this calm park. Frequent breeze, making her feel tranquil enough to close her eyes, absorbing every sound nature has to offer. 

She’s always here, lounging around as if she owned the place. Barefoot, leaning onto a trunk with her things scattered on the side. No one really goes to this specific area unless it’s autumn, like right now, the busy season almost ending, people gather together to watch beautiful yet crisp orange leaves fall, signalling that the cold is coming to engulf the country once again. Minji has always seen this as a hard slap on the face. She thought of people coming to witness trees preparing their potential demise? Sure, she read about trees and dormancy but it was always a big question mark for her, why would anyone in the world not realise what is truly happening rather than just considering the aesthetics of it? Admiring aesthetics is an entirely different thing compared to learning and understanding the rigorous process behind it.

There it is. She scoffed, realising the true meaning behind her rants and annoyance.

For her, it has always been as if the trees are informing people they’re going to hibernate, in hopes to see a better day once spring time has arrived. In the mean time, they struggle to survive the cold, with faith to be cared for but in the end, they’re more than ready to be discarded if it is their time. It’s heartbreaking how she knew it was driven by her overthinking but couldn’t also help but admit that she’s correct to a certain extent. 

“I’ll see you,” she bid her farewell, caressing the big old oak tree that has kept her company for today. Her one and only friend has found it weird how she seems to take in nature as if it’s able to communicate with it on a spiritual level. It just works for her, the calm before the storm, specially before she returns to a hectic life. She packed her stationery supplies and slipped her boots on, successfully escaping the darkness about to succumb the park. 

Mote park — mostly seen in postcards in Maidstone, Kent, with all of its bask and glory, 450 acres and 30 of it is a lake. It’s a sight to take in, the reason why it’s her favourite hangout with her own thoughts and dilemmas.

It’s already the 22nd of December and the next time she’ll come and visit again would have to be March. A million things have been bothering her real world but this escape has answered a few.

She hates the winter season because of the dangers it presents. But people love the beauty it brings. However, she wouldn’t watch her friends from the plant kingdom somewhat flatline before her eyes. 

-

“Hurry up before it closes!” Yoohyeon was forcefully dragging a nervous Bora along with some heavy camera equipment.

“If we get killed here, it’s your fault,” Bora scurried along, following Yoohyeon’s instructions, now annoyance was dominant before her fear.

The sun was setting and the park never looked so enchanting. It made Yoohyeon smile, it was exactly what she needed for the video project they gave her — beauty in something that is ending.

Bora held the equipment, trying to catch her friend’s best angles, making sure to always have the rule of thirds spot on, enforced by her taller friend. It was odd to see Yoohyeon being sentimental and connecting with the tree. Sure, the girl has compared herself to a tree because of her tall stature but this is pretty freaky. 

The centuries old tree, marked by odd letters was a sight to take in. Tracing them with her fingers, seeing its end and then finally falling into a deep slumber. 

“This is Maidstone’s police department officer Smith and Cullen, if you can come to the station so we can ask a few questions?” Two officers in uniform halted their filming. 

“Sorry?” Yoohyeon’s brows furrowed, somewhat looking around to see if this is a prank. But seeing that Bora was surprised herself, this must’ve been serious. 

“If you come with us, we won’t use any force.” The officers smiled, kindness emanating through them but behind, a dark aura can be seen. Bora noticed a woman, her arms folded, observing them with a glare, it was cold and spiteful, nudging her friend to point at the direction the mysterious woman was in. Yoohyeon shrugged it off and held Bora’s hand as they went along with the police officers. It was noticeably hard for the smaller yet older woman to catch up because of the relatively smaller limbs compared to Yoohyeon but she appreciates what the taller one was doing, guiding her. 

Whatever happens, happens.

-

“We are detaining you both under the Tree Preservation Orders (TPOs) for wilfully damaging trees protected in that order.”

“Fuck. Under what now?” Bora’s mouth flew open, unable to digest what was happening. It was too ridiculous. Who is that idiot who has been giving them the eye? Is the person who reported them? 

-

Autumn

Centuries of experience diminished  
By a once inexplicable splendour —  
A phenomenon barely sought after  
The most curious and most capable minds.  
Due appreciation for flawed reasons,  
False justification of nature’s gift.  
Catered to focus on generation:  
Of profit, aesthetics, and worthy buzz.  
If today’s the twenty-fifth of January,  
Would you have been extremely pleased by such  
Actions that’s being illustrated by  
Once inanimate bodies of lumber?  
In respect and terms of the attitudes  
Demonstrated towards their own kingdom.

-JiU

Countless tractions gained has somewhat managed to make her phone lag, the numbers  
of activity on the tweet she posted with the photo of her poem was an instant hit. 

Handong clung onto her and planted a kiss on her cheeks, whispering “you did great, nerd,” to know how proud she is of what Minji can accomplish with some alone time. She was wise beyond her age with a particular obsession with nature. And she’s all in to support her but she can’t do that without teasing the lass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight of what actually happened in the station + Siyeon’s appearance

Bora acted quickly, making sure she stealthily took burst photos of whatever was happening so they could use the evidence in the future if needed. The law would be applied but before a judge, proof is everything you have. She learnt that the hard way but didn’t want to remember how. Not now, not ever.

Since they were read their rights, Bora took the opportunity to call Siyeon, to her, she is the most reliable person that can get them out of this joke of a situation. She asked to check her Icloud account for a specific photo she snapped of the strange woman, stating via phone call that she had red hair. Siyeon was stopped on her tracks, realising who it was. 

“What the fuck were you doing?”

“Doing Yooh’s final project! Oh my god my car how are we going to get that purple cutie Siyeon.... help!”

“Kim Bora. Focus! What specifically you two dumbasses—“

“Miss, your call is almost up” the officer interfered, trying to hurry this process and lock them up in their cells. His shift just started and all the loud noises coming from such a small woman is getting on his nerves. “Yeah, yeah,” Bora rolled her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts and try to relay them towards Siyeon, screaming at each other as if they’re in an argument.

“No! That’s incorrect! Tell that dude to shut the fuck up or I’d sue him. If you see Handong you stay away from her or you’re rotting in—“

“I can't be bothered with all your nonsense, Siyeon, okay? Handong? How would I know who that is?”

“Fuck. Uhhh... she likes to make an entrance and she captures people’s attention. Yes. You stay away from her you hear—“

“Oi dumbass, go to us and bring a lawyer. We’d talk more later before Yooh adds more to our charges. Bye!” Slamming phone down, eyeing the annoyed officer, walking away with heavy footsteps going towards Yoohyeon who was getting cosy with the female officer on duty. 

“Can’t you at least reveal the name of the person who reported us? Come on,” She was doing her infamous puppy dog eyes, trying to get as much information as she can. She found the lady with red hair extremely attractive and the least she can do is get a name. From there, she was certain she’d find the babe. “Excuse my friend,” Bora let out a nervous laugh, pulling the taller woman who was clearly being dragged amidst her protest. They sat on the corner while waiting for Siyeon and a lawyer to come save them.

“What the fuck Yoohyeon?” 

“Fraternising with the enemy of course!”

“Are you serio—“

Everyone’s ears were caught by the loud sound of helicopter blades, which happened to be descending near the station. All eyes were on the entrance while they covered their ears, two people appeared: a woman filled with such grace, sashayed into the station as if it was a fashion show alongside a person that had ‘solicitor’ written all over her. It was as if they were enchanted by the being with short blonde hair that they all stopped in their tracks but not Minji.

Minji was trying to calm her anger when Handong decided to be an embarrassment, she wanted the earth to swallow her right now. She asked her best friend for moral support not this. She turned away and covered her face, secondhand embarrassment getting to her. 

“Bunny!” Handong sweetly murmured, instantly clinging onto her friend from behind. “What did they do to you, sweetie?” Handong tried to view Minji’s face, leaning her chin on Minji’s shoulder. “I hate you,” Minji whispered, trying to push the persistent Handong away. 

Finally, Minji gave up and the three of them, including the solicitor, moved into a room with a little bit more privacy. The whole story was revealed. She saw two people carving on protected species of trees. “There are signs of what people cannot do at the park yet those vile human beings dared to do the unthinkable!” Her rage consumed her, her hands shaking as Handong stared at her lovingly, trying to comfort her best friend.

“I’ll see what I can do, Miss Kim, Miss Han.” The woman excused herself and they took their time inside the room to settle Minji’s emotions. Going berserk would not make this situation faster so they both needed to step back and Handong knew to hold her best friend close. 

Parks have their special charm towards Minji, she adores them. It’s not to the extent that she’s obsessed with them but she would like to somehow help preserve them and seeing such a crime committed isn’t something she’d turn a blind eye on.

-

Siyeon saw the photo that Bora was referring to. They were indeed screwed. The woman in the photograph is Kim Minji who is extremely close to Handong. Those two come as a package, wherever Minji goes, Handong makes sure she’s there too or would follow after. It wasn’t anything bad but Handong’s family just so happens to be quite influential. The woman also has too much time in her hands and is dedicated to give whatever her one and only best friend’s wishes. 

“Handong, don’t do this, fuck.” She cursed under her breath, seeing the call drop for the nth time. She was on the way to the police station when she thought of asking for a favour. It wasn’t working well.

“Hello? Lucy, ask her to meet me at the station. I’ll see her there.” She sighed, knowing it will be a long night.

-

“Hi! I’m Kim Bora. I saw you a while ago and... Are you Handong?” The small lass approached the blonde woman, eerily too cheery but she returned the same attitude. “Hey! Yes. I am!”

“Dongie!” Minji shouted and pulled her friend away. “What are you doing with this juvenile?”

“Oh?” Handong was shocked. She thought the woman was gorgeous and her nose bridge, now seeing it from the side was perfect, which explains her friendly demeanour that was shown. “I—“, she was speechless while Bora was complaining about being called a “juvenile” in the background. Handong stopped listening as she takes in the sight in front of her. She mouthed “she’s hot” towards Minji and proceeded to converse with Bora.

“So... Bora, you say?” She smirked and they started to get to know each other. A few minutes in, they were already laughing boisterously, touching each other with playful slaps on the shoulders, especially from Bora. 

Minji took a step back, staying in the corner when the silver haired woman sat beside her. 

“Have I ever wrong you in some way?”

Minji felt flustered, jolting a bit. Her anger has now diminished once she explained her side. But this person is making her blood boil. 

“You have the nerve to talk to me after what you’ve done?” Minji couldn’t even dare look at her. 

“Don’t even know what I did wrong. To be honest I don’t know why you’re so angry? Who are you even? ” Yoohyeon answered frankly. Sure, this woman is attractive but what she did was sort of annoying. She just wanted to finish school work and now she might end up in prison. This is the clown life that was given to her. It chose her. 

“Was it fun carving letters to a tree? Tell me? Why would you—

“Kim Yoohyeon! I’m looking for Kim Yoohyeon and Kim Bora!” Both doors swung open as a woman with long black hair arrived, frantically screaming to locate her friends. Distracted by it, Yoohyeon turned her gaze to the woman calling her out. 

“There you are,” the woman who arrived approached Yoohyeon who was on a corner. “Let’s go,” the new person in the scene firmly said, trying to grab her friend. “Let me go, I’m still confronting someone!” Yoohyeon flapped her arms around, trying to avoid being taken away. This made Minji look to their direction and once she saw who it was, she couldn’t help but say the name.

“Lee Siyeon?”

This will not end well. 

It was as if a truck hit her. Siyeon could already feel that all of her strength is gone. “No, not here, Siyeon,” she encouraged herself to be strong until they are out of this place. She knew she was here. She thought she was ready but here she is, frozen while her eyes well up.

“So this was what the missed calls were about?” Handong interrupted, shielding her best friend from Siyeon and raising her brow.

“I—“ Siyeon couldn’t even say a proper sentence when Handong cut it. “No. My solicitor would deal with everything from now on.” Handong assisted Minji, leading their way to her ride there — the helicopter — and conversed with the lawyer on what she wanted to happen.

-

“Dongie? What do you mean let them off?” Minji’s voice is as cold as the breeze in winter. They both settled towards the Castle that Minji was staying in. It was an airbnb for park enthusiasts like her. It’s secluded, secure and grandiose. 

“I’m sorry, bunny. My heart is weak,” Handong sighed, scooting closer to Minji, fighting back a smile. “I got Kim Bora’s number. And she showed me a video of what happened.” “I trust you but I can’t believe you would choose a girl over me,” Minji playfully hit Handong, who laughed it off. “Of course I did! So I can finally get away from you.” Handong replied quickly, trying to mock the other woman. 

“Go ahead. I’d be fine now. Call her,” Minji let out a small smile. Now that she’s numb from the sudden encounter with her ex, she just needs to sleep this one out. She was thankful for Handong’s cuddles. Although she doesn’t voice out her appreciation towards her, she was certain that their bond is enough to mentally send this message.

The incident distracted her from her thoughts and goals for today. She brought out her notebook, typed the words in a software on the computer. Once finished, she felt her heart feel lighter. 

Poetry will never fail her even if her muse has now changed.

With that thought in mind, she smiled as she posted her newly written poem on an online platform. She knew the moment she does, the message is out without it being explicitly mentioned. 

Only minutes after Minji placed the device down on the bedside table, Handong came running, landing beside Minji. She managed to kiss her cheeks in the process too. “You did great, nerd” she whispered. 

-

They were having a meeting in the living room, each flatmate choosing their own spot. The adults, ironically enough, were the only ones present and involved in this matter. So both Gahyeon and Yubin were excused. 

“Was that who I think it is?” Yoohyeon mumbled behind the chewing sounds she was making upon biting on a chocolate bar. Siyeon is something who can’t be intimidated since she knows almost everyone. It’s as if she has a database in her mind. Mingling with strangers is what she does best because of all the after parties she enjoys attending to cool off and celebrate a successful show. So it must be the person they’re all thinking about. 

They’re done talking about Yoohyeon’s behaviour in the police station, saying that if she likes Minji, she should stop. To a girl like her, this gave her more interest towards the woman. She wants to know what else would make her tick. She needs her revenge. 

They received a nod from Siyeon as an answer to Yoohyeon’s question. It’s a touchy subject to her and a horrible experience as well. It’s not good to open it up. “Anyways, you two are off the hook. I don’t know how you did it, Bora.” Siyeon buried her face on the sofa, trying to forget Minji’s face. She was still the most beautiful thing she ever laid her eyes on. No matter how different she was with everyone else. 

On the other hand, Bora might be present but she’s been ignoring everyone since she started texting Handong. She thinks they’re going somewhere. Hearing about someone and meeting them is indeed two separate things. Hate should’ve been how she felt for the person but now, she’s actually enjoying the company. 

“Do you guys mind if I actually date Handong?”

“You two are a mess. Go and date whoever you want. Yoohyeon just... stay away from Minji. Save yourself the heartbreak.” Siyeon smiled bitterly and left the common area. 

“A heartbreak that I’m still healing from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. 💕 Don’t be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you think! Everything is appreciated and welcome here. I’d read anything, to be honest. Thank you!


End file.
